Heart to heart
by Kufikiria
Summary: /!\ Spoilers 4x08 /!\ Alors que Rumplestilskin compte en finir définitivement avec Killian, certaines personnes risquent de se mettre en travers de son chemin pour l'en empêcher...


Petite supposition de comment pourrait se terminer l'histoire entre Rumplestilskin et Killian, basée sur ce que nous avons eu dans l'épisode 4x08 et du peu que l'on a pu apercevoir de cette affaire dans le trailer du 4x09.

* * *

><p>A présent qu'il ne régnait plus aucune menace sur Storybrooke et que la malédiction du Shattered sight avait été brisée, la famille Charming ainsi que Regina, Robin, Elsa, Anna et Kristoff avaient décidé de partager un dîner tous ensemble au Granny's pour fêter leur victoire. Ils n'attendaient plus qu'Emma, qui devait arriver d'une minute à l'autre en compagnie de Killian qu'elle était partie rejoindre après s'être assurée que tout était revenu à la normale. Celle-ci fit finalement son apparition dans le restaurant, seule, et s'approcha de la table sur laquelle tous étaient assis, une lueur d'inquiétude pouvant se lire dans son regard. Elle les questionna alors :<p>

« Est-ce que quelqu'un de vous a vu Hook ?

– Pas depuis qu'il est venu te voir au bureau hier, répondit Mary-Margareth. Tu ne l'as pas retrouvé ?

– Non… J'ai pourtant parcouru la ville entière et ai essayé de l'appeler, mais il ne m'a jamais répondu. Ce n'est pourtant pas son genre de disparaître ainsi sans nouvelle…

– Je l'ai vu, moi, s'exclama alors Henry, il est venu me chercher lorsque j'étais enfermé chez Regina.

– Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

– Je ne sais plus trop, quelque chose comme quoi il voulait que je vienne avec lui pour qu'il me mette à l'abri. Après, je ne m'en souviens plus vraiment, seulement qu'il a fait une sacré chute lorsqu'il a réussi à ouvrir la porte et que je me suis enfui ! Et qu'il m'a fait remarquer qu'il se lavait souvent, aussi. »

(La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de rougir face au dernier commentaire de l'adolescent. C'était elle qui lui avait appris comment utiliser une douche et à quoi servaient le savon et le shampoing inventés dans son monde moderne. Elle se souvenait encore parfaitement de ce moment, le corps à moitié nu et ruisselant du pirate…)

Cependant elle reprit bien vite ses esprits : s'il était allé voir Henry pour le mettre en sécurité, cela voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas été touché par la malédiction, ce qui n'était pas logique. Tout le monde savait pertinemment que le pire de Killian Jones résidait dans son désir de vengeance envers Rumplestilskin. Il n'aurait donc pas perdu son temps avec un enfant dans un tel moment, même s'il était le fils de la femme qu'il aimait. Elle se tourna donc vers la seule personne présente qui peut-être allait pouvoir lui donner une vraie réponse à ses interrogations : Regina.

« Comment est-ce possible qu'il n'ait pas été maudit comme tout le monde ? lui demanda-t-elle.

– Je n'en ai aucune idée. Il a aussi réussi à entrer chez moi, ce qui n'est pas normal, puisque j'avais mis en place un sort de protection. A moins qu'il n'ait eu en sa possession une potion capable de le défaire, mais je ne vois pas où il aurait pu se la procurer…

– Rumplestilskin ! réalisèrent-ils tous d'un même écho. »

Sans perdre plus de temps, Emma sortit en courant du Granny's et se dirigea jusqu'à la boutique de Mr. Gold, une boule grossissant dans son ventre à chacun de ses pas. Elle ne savait pas ce que celui-ci avait en tête, mais avait bien conscience que Killian, s'il avait eu affaire à lui, était en danger. Elle pria du plus fort possible qu'elle n'arrive pas trop tard… Si c'était le cas, elle ne se le pardonnerait pas : elle s'était rendu compte que quelque chose clochait chez lui ces derniers temps, mais n'avait jamais insisté pour en savoir davantage. Tout était donc de sa faute.

De leur côté, tandis que Belle était partie rendre visite à son père pour la soirée, Killian et Rumplestilskin se trouvaient bien cachés dans l'arrière-boutique afin que personne ne les surprenne. Le pirate était immobile devant son ennemi, incapable de faire le moindre geste, puisque ce dernier tenait son cœur entre ses mains. Il l'enserra d'abord quelque peu de ses doigts, ce qui eut pour effet de faire pousser un cri de douleur à Hook en se recroquevillant sur lui-même. Mr. Gold ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire victorieux face à la souffrance du brun, impuissant. Il avait attendu ce moment depuis de nombreuses années et voilà qu'enfin il allait assouvir sa vengeance sur celui qui avait gâché son existence… C'est sûr cette pensée qu'il accentua la pression sur l'organe.

Maintenant au bord de l'agonie, sentant ses forces le quitter petit à petit, Killian ferma les yeux et pensa à Emma. Ses yeux, ses mains, ses lèvres qu'il aimait tant sentir contre les siennes mais qu'il ne goûterait malheureusement plus jamais… Il souhaitait quitter ce monde avec pour dernière image la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui. Il crut même entendre sa voix appeler son nom alors qu'il se sentait partir. _Killian, Killian, est-ce que tu es là ?_ Alors qu'il allait répondre, le Ténébreux s'approcha de lui et l'obligea à le regarder. Il lui fit comprendre que s'il prononçait le moindre mot, la blonde mourrait avec lui. Il comprit alors qu'il ne rêvait pas : sa Sauveuse était bien là pour le secourir. (N'était-ce pas normalement le contraire dans les contes de fée, le prince sur son cheval blanc qui vient en aide à la princesse en détresse ?)

De l'autre côté du bâtiment, la jeune femme commençait à s'impatienter. Elle n'arrivait pas à ouvrir la porte qui semblait protégée par un quelconque sort. Elle hurlait les noms de Gold, de Killian et quelques insultes au passage. Elle finit par se résoudre à utiliser sa magie, espérant qu'elle arrive à la contrôler malgré l'angoisse qui la rongeait intérieurement. Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas, prit une grande inspiration et sentit ses pouvoirs partir de son cœur, traverser tout son corps jusqu'à arriver à ses mains : une vive lumière blanche l'éblouit puis la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Elle entra donc en trombe dans la boutique qu'elle trouva d'abord vide jusqu'à se retrouver nez-à-nez avec Rumplestilskin et son pirate à moitié conscient. Il réussit cependant à puiser dans les forces qui lui restait lorsqu'il l'aperçut :

« Swan, je suis tellement désolé… »

Il ne put ajouter quoi que ce soit puisque le Ténébreux le coupa dans ses excuses :

« Un pas de plus, Miss, et il est un homme mort, menaça-t-il d'un regard vide de toute émotion. »

Emma ne bougea pas, non pas parce que le vieil homme le lui avait ordonné, mais parce qu'elle en était incapable. Dans ses yeux, rivés sur le corps meurtri de Killian, perlaient des larmes qu'elle retenait difficilement. L'état pitoyable dans lequel il se trouvait lui brisait le cœur, il paraissait si faible ainsi, à l'article de la mort… (Et dire qu'il lui avait promis qu'il était un survivant. Il avait intérêt à se battre et tenir cette promesse.) Elle n'avait cependant pas le temps de se morfondre, puisque si elle ne réagissait pas rapidement, Gold risquait de reprendre sa torture et de littéralement réduire le cœur de son compagnon en miettes sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour l'en empêcher. C'est pourquoi elle se tourna dans sa direction et lui lança d'un ton froid :

« Essayez seulement de lui faire du mal et je vous tuerai à mon tour !

– Oh, je vois que vous vous êtes bien trouvés, tous les deux. Ce même désir de vengeance face au tueur de la personne que vous aimez, c'en est presque touchant. Mais ne t'inquiète pas Emma, tu t'en remettras. Bien plus vite que lui ne s'est remis de Milah. Après tout, il ne t'a pas fallu bien longtemps pour oublier Baelfire, n'est-ce pas… »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que l'intéressée ne sente sa magie bouillir en elle tant il avait réussi à la mettre hors d'elle avec ses simples mots. Il avait touché un point sensible et n'avait pas le droit d'affirmer de telles horreurs, de parler ainsi de son fils à lui ni de son ex-femme. Malgré tout elle essaya de se retenir pour le bien de Killian : elle se savait pas si elle était assez puissante pour le vaincre et ne voulait surtout pas mettre davantage la vie de son partenaire en danger. Ce dernier avait peu à peu repris un peu de contenance puisque Rumplestilskin n'exerçait presque plus aucune pression sur son cœur depuis l'arrivée d'Emma, bien trop occupé à converser avec elle. Il releva donc son visage vers celui de sa bien-aimée et la supplia, les larmes aux yeux :

« Love, je t'en prie, va-t-en avant qu'il ne s'en prenne aussi à toi… »

La jeune femme voulut répondre quelque chose – était-il sérieux de croire qu'elle allait l'abandonner à son sort alors qu'elle avait besoin de lui, qu'elle l'aimait tellement qu'elle ne pourrait jamais s'en rendre s'il venait à la quitter et, pire encore, qu'elle ne se rendait compte de la force de ses sentiments à son égard qu'à présent qu'elle était effrayée à l'idée de le perdre définitivement ? – mais elle ne put prononcer le moindre mot puisque c'est au même moment que Belle fit son apparition dans la boutique. Elle ne réalisa d'abord pas ce qu'il était en train de se passer, ni pourquoi tant de monde se trouvait chez elle, mais lorsqu'elle vit son mari le cœur de son pire ennemi à la main, elle se stoppa net dans sa marche et perdit tout sourire. Elle laissa tomber son sac sur le sol en un bruit sourd sans même sans rendre compte. Choquée, elle s'écria :

« Rumple… Qu'est-… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

– Je suis désolé, Belle, mais je n'ai pas le choix… tenta de s'expliquer ce dernier. C'est le seul moyen pour me débarrasser définitivement de la dague, et que nous puissions vivre heureux, tous les deux… »

Les mots de Rumplestilskin venaient s'infiltrer en elle tels des couteaux tranchants. Plus d'une fois, elle l'avait soupçonné de lui cacher quelque chose, de ne pas être honnête envers elle depuis la mort de Zelena, mais elle n'avait jamais voulu réellement y croire. Voilà qu'à présent il venait de confirmer ses doutes : il lui avait menti. Pire encore, il avait basé tout leur mariage sur un mensonge. Elle qui, d'habitude, voyait toujours le bon côté des autres, ne savait plus que penser de celui qu'elle pensait naïvement être son véritable amour. L'était-il finalement vraiment ? Il ne lui faisait pas confiance, et cette simple pensée lui brisa le cœur. Alors que des larmes cherchaient à passer la barrière de ses yeux, elle aperçut la véritable dague aux côtés du Ténébreux. Même si elle avait envie de s'enfuir loin de lui, loin de cette souffrance, loin de tout et se retrouver seule, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas le laisser mettre fin à la vie d'un innocent (même si cet innocent avait essayé de la tuer plusieurs fois par le passé, _lui_ au moins avait fini par changer pour celle qu'il aimait…). C'est pourquoi elle s'empara rapidement de l'objet et le positionna devant sa bouche, prête à faire pour la deuxième fois en peu de temps quelque chose qu'elle s'était promis de ne jamais réaliser. Elle articula d'une voix ferme :

« Ténébreux, je te commande de laisser Hook tranquille et de ne plus jamais lui faire de mal, ni à personne d'autre dans cette ville. »

Mr. Gold n'eut donc aucun autre choix que de faire ce que sa femme lui ordonna. Bien malgré lui, il déposa le cœur dans une boîte à ses côtés et la referma précieusement. Il lança un regard noir à Killian qui s'effondra sur le sol à présent que plus personne ne le retenait, encore un peu sonné. Un « merci » presque inaudible s'échappa de sa bouche en direction de Belle, qui lui répondit d'un signe de tête. Cette dernière, maintenant qu'elle le savait hors de danger, laissa tomber la dague sur le sol et s'en alla sans un regard pour son mari, qui tenta de la rattraper pour s'expliquer avec elle (maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus mener à bien son plan, il espérait au moins ne pas tout perdre dans sa vie).

C'est ainsi que le jeune couple se retrouva seul dans la boutique. Un silence pesant s'installa alors entre eux. Quand elle se rendit enfin compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer, Emma se jeta sur son pirate et le prit dans ses bras. Celui-ci lui sourit faiblement en retour, la fatigue ayant pris part de tout son corps. Elle l'embrassa tendrement tandis que ses mains caressaient ses joues froides puis le positionna contre un mur en attendant qu'elle aille chercher la boîte contenant le précieux organe. Elle s'assit à nouveau face à son compagnon et sortit le cœur qu'elle prit le plus délicatement possible entre ses mains par peur de l'endommager. Elle le contempla un instant : il était si rouge, si vif, si _pur_… Elle finit par le tendre à Killian pour qu'il puisse le positionner à nouveau dans sa poitrine mais il ne bougea pas, plantant son regard dans le sien.

« Je ne sais pas… Je ne peux pas le remettre moi-même…

– M… moi non plus, avoua la blonde.

– Emma. Regarde moi. »

Il lui expliqua alors qu'il croyait en elle plus qu'en quiconque dans cette ville et que si une personne était capable de remettre son organe en place, c'était bien elle, puisque de toute façon il lui appartenait depuis bien longtemps. Touchée, la jeune femme prit finalement son courage à deux mains et, tout en tremblant quelque peu – elle avait si peur de mal faire, de le faire souffrir à nouveau alors qu'il commençait seulement à reprendre ses esprits – elle enfonça le cœur à l'endroit où il devait initialement se trouver. Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas ceux du brun durant toute l'opération, qui ne cessait de lui sourire pour l'encourager à continuer. Lorsqu'elle retira sa main du corps de son partenaire, il prit une grande inspiration. Il semblait tout à coup beaucoup plus en forme qu'auparavant, comme s'il revenait à la vie : ses yeux, à présent grands ouverts, étaient remplis de cette lueur d'amour et d'espoir qui l'avait quitté et qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué jusqu'à maintenant (_idiote_, pensa-t-elle). Alors que leurs doigts s'enlaçaient les uns aux autres et qu'elle l'aidait à se relever et à tenir sur ses jambes avec son bras entourant sa taille, elle lui demanda :

« Comment tu te sens ?

– Comme un homme amoureux… Je t'aime Emma, fut sa seule réponse. »

Les mots étaient sortis sans même que le pirate ne s'en rende compte, comme s'ils avaient été coincés dans sa gorge depuis des jours et qu'ils pouvaient enfin se libérer. Les larmes bien trop longtemps retenues d'Emma coulèrent alors le long de ses joues et Killian vint les sécher rapidement avant de la prendre maladroitement dans ses bras, pas encore tout à fait remis de ce qu'il venait de lui arriver. Elle se détacha ensuite de son étreinte, prit son visage entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser passionné avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

« Je t'aime aussi. Tellement. »

Ils restèrent encore un long moment seuls à s'expliquer et s'excuser et s'avouer leur amour à l'un et l'autre après l'épreuve qu'ils venaient de traverser. Ils étaient si heureux de se retrouver alors qu'ils avaient d'abord eu si peur de se perdre. Mais tout était fini à présent, ils étaient ensemble, en sécurité et plus rien ne pouvait les séparer. Ils avaient tenu leur promesse. Puis, lorsqu'ils sortirent enfin de la boutique main dans main pour rejoindre le reste de leur famille et amis qui devaient commencer à s'inquiéter de ne pas les voir de retour, il la questionna avec un grand sourire aux lèvres et d'un ton quelque peu provocateur :

« Alors comme ça, tu as dit à Henry que nous étions _ensemble_ ? »


End file.
